How It All Began (LW)
How It All Began is the first Legoland Wars episode ever made. As it is its pilot episode is is an hour long instead of 40 minutes. This page will explain the plot of the episode and any key events that take place within the episode. Plot The episode starts with flashes from present day Legoland (War time) to past day Legoland at The Battle of The Cubix in the previous season. In present day you see Legoland gearing up and setting up defense around Legoland for some kind of oncoming attack. You also see work vehicles fitted with plating and weapons, that suggests that the incoming attack is going to be massive as Legoland is using all of its available resources to defend itself. You also see James and other important military leaders of Legoland meeting in a strange building just in front of area 1 of Legoland. In the past day of Legoland you see the aliens celebrating with James and his seniors as they have just fought and won The Battle of The Cubix together. James and Kaulov (The Aliens boss) were celebrating and then shook hands. At that point, Kaulov second in command had a secret meeting inside Legoland without James, who did not think much of it at the time. At the meeting, Kaulov was told that his plan to use the opportunity to come to Legoland and help at The Battle of The Cubix and secretly plant a spy in Legoland had worked. The secret spy had discovered the rare core chemical X-530 and plotted a way to steal it. Meanwhile in present day Legoland is still gearing up for an oncoming attack from an unknown enemy (not known to the viewer). The aliens, while still celebrating with James are sending down a team to retrieve the core chemical X-530. At the last moment you just see a man working at the core scream James and then you see James turn to the Alien leader who gives him an evil stare. Straight after you see present day and a whole alien fleet attack Legoland and all of its defenses. After one minute of pure fighting the screen goes black and James voice explains everything. That the aliens were still mad at Legoland and were just acting as friends to get inside. He tells you about the aliens demand the chemical or they will declare war. He also says that he stands his ground in and does not meet the demand. It was a catch-22. Either way Legoland would die but they could not let the Aliens have the chemical or they could destroy the universe with it. You are informed that nothing happened for the first month of the war as both sides are preparing. Then he finishes talking about how the war started and then he tells you about the only way they can get out of this war alive. Finding a diplomatic solution. The intro scene ends and it goes back into real time. James discovers that a large Alien armada is coming for Legoland so they quickly get all of there fighter ships in the air. When the armada arrives Alien general Scaro leading it gives Legoland a choice to give them the chemical and know one gets hurt or they will fight for it. James convinces Scaro to talk face to face at Legoland and so they meet and James attempts to negotiate with them. While this is going on a secret alien ship uses a new type of cloaking technology to cloak there ship and land near one of Legoland core ships called Virgil. Unfortunately for the Aliens, Gordon Freeman and his new mark 6 detects the alien attempting to reach the core and so the LRU quickly kills and removes the alien and its ship. Alien Scaro knows that James knows that he is trying to steal the chemical again so he quickly kills James's guards and takes James captive. Scaro manages to take his ship and James along with his guards ship up into the air and then he trys to escape. Luckily, Legolands fighter ships are still in the air and the manage to rescue James and lock down Scaro at one of Legolands labs. The armada does not risk an attack as they know that Legoland will kill Scaro so they pull out back to there home planet to think of a rescue plan. James recovers and then thinks of what to do with Scaro . Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1